


The best thing to do when stressed is...

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Fills for queenofharts1 requests [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Definite sub/dom tones, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Feminisation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Man handling, Mostly Smut, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rimming, Romans nice daddy, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Very vocal, Wall Sex, but a plot that makes sense, not all kinks are highly prominent, seths the mean one, slight size kink, snuggles, some voygerism, sorta sweet end, strength slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: With a loss to the Wyatt family what better way to get out their collective pent up frustrations then to take it out on deans assThis is the first in a series to help out another writer, I suggest you read the info in the series but basically I'm just helping to fill requests on one of their books





	The best thing to do when stressed is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilzehs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilzehs/gifts).



> Requester had a lot of kinks.. I think I get all of them so hopefully you enjoy

The bell rang out with their loss, Roman and Dean both looking up from their spots currently occupied with fighting both Bray and Luke to see Erick still holding Seth down. It took only a moment to realise their defeat and then they were sliding back into the ring as Erick jumped out, checking on their fallen brother while the Wyatt's celebrated 

It was not their first loss but it was their second to the Wyatt clan and as they headed backstage they knew that was not a good thing. Already other teams were looking at them with doubt and no hard glare from Roman, crazy call from Dean or snarl from Seth would change that, if they lost again the others would become unafraid once more and that could only spell disaster for the trio

Entering their locker room Seth stumbled slightly an arm from Roman helping to steady him "you okay" "yeah, just my knee giving me a little trouble" he smiles "nothing I can't handle. A nod ended the conversation curtly and Dean glanced away, the tension in the air was unmistakable. He could already feel his excitement raising to meet it as he began to gather his stuff, changing and showering in silence 

Times like these they didn't talk until they had reached the hotel to unwind at and this time was no different as Dean hopped into the backseat, Roman both closing his door and doing up his belt before getting in himself 

The anticipation crackled through him as soon as they entered the room and when the door clicked closed he felt it all change. Seth grabbed his wrist pulling him back then immediately that fist was in his hair and lips at his exposed ear. "Go put it on" it wasn't a suggestion it was a demand "yes daddy" Dean barely kept the excited tremble from his voice as he spoke those simple words

He can feel the smirk and then Dean is heading to the suitcases to find the desired clothing

Once found he doesn't hesitate to strip pulling the thin silky light blue lace fabric into place over his leaking erection with a lip bite and groan. The half white shirt with blue arm ruffles, white stockings and blue skirt follow it, a black bow added to his hair to complete the 'Alice in wonderland' costume. Dean's pink by the time he slips on the small black heels, bending to do them up before he returns to his spot in front of Seth 

Seth ignores him for a further minute as he discusses something boring Dean can't focus on with Roman

Then a hand strokes up his cheek to fist in his hair once more, pulling tight he whimpers softly "well aren't you a pretty little princess" "yyes daddy" he can't keep the slight tremble from his voice and Roman chuckles softly, drawing his attention. "Mmm she is quite cute" Seth tugs on his hair and finishes for Roman "but her attention strays far to easily" his eyes are back on Seth but they lower at his mistake 

"Not to mention it's her fault we lost" "oh" Roman raises an eyebrow as if in question "well do try to be gentle with our darling girl" Dean shivers at their tones, at the way they totally ignore and effeminate him. "Trying to distract me again like you did in the ring" Seth's voice rings out commanding around the room and Dean almost melts, a tug to his hair allows him to know he should answer. "No daddy, I'm sorry daddy" his quick to apologise and Seth tuts "mm just not good enough baby girl, I'm gonna have to punish you" "but daddy" one look from Seth shuts his mouth, his argument dying on his lips 

Dean watches as Roman settles in a chair nearby "on the bed baby, I want you to count each one" Dean's quick to obey climbing on the bed and allowing Seth to manoeuvre him over his lap when he joins him. From here he can see Roman's face, can look into his eyes "do a good job for me, okay princess" Dean immediately smiles wanting to make him proud "yes daddy" 

He almost misses the first one "one" but the second comes harder and with that perfect sting that he can't possibly miss "two" 

By "fifteen" he's already leaked through the silk panties "baby girl your doing so good" Roman's by the edge of the bed stroking his hair and he arches up into it. "She's making a mess that's what she's doing" Seth fakes a grumble at his damp thigh. The burn in his ass is intense and all Dean wants is to rut against him for friction to elevate some sensation but he stops himself as Seth's hand meets his red skin again "sixteen" 

"Just one more" Roman's voice is soft in his ears "think you can do it baby girl" he nods through the tears not wanting to disappoint, watching as the prideful smile lights up Roman's face. Seth's hand comes down much harder then the rest "thirty" he manages before going limp against Seth and drinking in Roman's praise 

It takes him a moment to compose himself, Seth's hand rubbing gentle circles over his red bottom but his able to lift his head again. "Did so well baby girl" Roman ignores his sniffle as he swipes his thumb against his cheek gently "gonna reward daddy's good little girl so well" a weak smile forms on his face "thank you daddy" it's slightly croaked but Roman accepts it "your welcome princess" he presses a soft kiss to Dean's forehead. It's gentle and he remains pliant as he's blissfully manhandled onto his back on the bed 

His ass stings slightly but it's not unpleasant as Roman settles between his spread legs and slips his cooler hands under Dean, cold soothing his heated flesh

The soaked panties are dragged down his thighs and he hisses when his dripping member springs up and makes contact with the fabric of the skirt. "Shh it's okay" Roman gently rubs up his thighs after throwing the panties at Seth who catches them with a light laugh 

He's rummaging through one of their suitcases but Dean can only tell by sound as his complete focus is on Roman 

Roman lifts him with an ease that makes his knees so weak they tremble "mmm that's it baby girl" Roman praises his show of need and a keening sound leaves him. The first swipe of Roman's tongue against his rim is torturous and he whimpers barely holding back "please daddy" "not yet baby girl" he mutters before leaning back in to repeat the motion 

Dean moans and his knees shake "can't hold it daddy" he whimpers bucking back against his tongue "such a bad girl today" Seth tsks as Roman's large hands hold his thighs still. Seth sits on the bed, tracing the small piece of cold metal along his stomach "sure you can't hold it baby" he nods desperately "can't daddy" he further assures. The urethral sound slips into place making him shiver "ttthank you daddy" he gasps out through the haze of pleasure as Roman's hot tongue finally delves inside, licking past his rim

"It's okay sweetheart" Seth breaks face for only a second before leaning in for a demanding kiss, biting at Dean's bottom lip commandingly till it breaks

"Mmm who's daddy's good little girl" he whispers making Dean whimper, he would have cum from the words alone without the sound in "I am" "say it" he commands making Dean flush "I'm daddy's good little" he breaks off with a moan "good little" and it seems Seth is testing him as he toys with a nipple "slut" the word leaves his mouth on instinct and Seth smiles. "Good girl" he whispers as Roman finally pulls away from his pink needy hole 

He doesn't have time to whine or comprehend before he's being deliciously manhandled back onto the bed but this time up on his hands and knees. Lightheaded from their strength alone he takes a minute to catch up but when he does he finds himself staring into Roman's deep eyes. He relaxes further into the hand on his cheek moaning as he feels two of Seth's fingers enter him

"Why don't you set that pretty mouth to work baby girl" Dean's eyes trail down to the zipper on Roman's straining pants and eagerly he leans forward allowing Roman to guide and assist him through opening them. He whines when he has trouble with the zip but gentle hands reassure him while Seth's rough ones speed up, the difference making him see stars 

Dean practically swallows Roman down whole, impatient but a light chuckle and hand in his hair stop him "woah sweetheart" he smiles softly "I know your excited but no need to be impatient." He waits a moment before fingers card through his hair and then he leans close licking a stripe along Roman's member. He gets an appreciative groan from Roman in return "see baby girl isn't that better" "yes daddy" Dean's quick to nod though when Seth's fingers brush his prostate he can't help but speed up again 

Moaning loudly around his member with each push of fingers, a third one joins "think she's almost ready Ro" Roman nods. "Gonna be a good girl princess" when Dean manages a nod Roman beams at him "good girl, then make sure you swallow all of your reward okay" a few thrusts later and Dean's almost desperately eager when he swallows down Roman's seed 

Roman and Seth pull out at the same time leaving him empty and desperate. Dean whines at the feeling "It's okay baby girl" Roman's quick to soothe 

"You coddle her to much" Seth berates in a taunting tone as he shakes his head, rearranging and lifting Dean into his arms. Roman sighs giving a head shake of his own "just get her ready" Seth grins 

"She likes it rough you know" he slams Dean against the wall and waits for the moan to prove his point, "don't you princess" he presses close and Dean nods enthusiastically "yes daddy, I like everything you do" "of course you do sweetheart." With arms blocking him in and holding him up with such ease Dean eagerly accepts the harsh bruising kiss from Seth 

He's readjusted and then finally Seth is pushing in, his head falls back hitting the wall as he cries out with overwhelming pleasure unsure if he wants the insert in or out, to stop or start

Seth looks at Roman as if noticing the hesitation, "talk to us baby boy" Roman breaks character for the moment it takes to reach him and brush the reflex tears from his eyes. "Wanna continue" he says simply after a moment "you sure" Seth begins but Dean cuts him off 

Looking him in the eyes desperately he moves his hips with a soft whimper "please daddy... I've been such a good girl" the two share a look, a nod then Roman returns to the seat lube in hand "you better hold on baby girl" it's whispered darkly in his ear and then Seth is fucking him. Wild hip moments that hit his prostate each time, powerful arms encasing him and mouth attacking his neck and chest 

"Please daddy, more" he whimpers beggingly and Seth presses him back into the wall as he pounds into him. He cums with a grunt against Dean's neck, leaving him shaking 

Seth's still as he pumps into Dean filling him with enough cum that some escapes down the backs of his thighs "so good baby girl, such a good girl for daddy" Dean grins having finally earned some praise from Seth. A hand touches Seth's shoulder and brings the panting man back to reality 

He readjusted Dean in his grip which isn't as easy so he can face Roman while still impaled on his length. Held between them Dean feels so small, Seth leaning back against the wall while Roman shoulders the brunt of his weight

"Ready baby girl" it's a whisper in his ear as he feels Roman's lubed up dick press against his already full hole. His arms wrap around Roman's neck, holding tight as he whispers "please daddy" back

Despite both the lube and cum it's a tight fit "so tight baby girl" Roman gasps out while both men groan in response. It's slow going and Dean suspects extremely messy but finally after what felt like hours Roman slid all the way in. It was perfect and Dean's back arched slightly with his moan, he felt so full and so right surrounded and filled by the heat of both his partners 

Seth gives a hesitant thrust and when his only response is a moan of pure pleasure Roman joins in too, the two fucking him in perfect unison 

It might of been days but finally Seth's hand was back on his dick to retrieve the sound "ready sugar" "yes daddy" he moans back "oh please daddy." The sound slips free and he cums so hard everything whites out for a moment 

When he comes to reality he's back on the bed, they've stripped him down to be just as naked as them and Roman's wiping him down while Seth adjusts a pillow under his head. He feels completely fucked out but in the good way, the way that means he's being cared for

"You okay Dean" it's Roman who speaks to him first the concern on his face evident, "we lost you there for a moment baby" he gives him a small smirk. "Better then okay Ro" his body is so relaxed and limp he can't move but it's all so good that he couldn't care. Seth chuckles at his response shaking his head as he climbs in beside him "classic Dean" he teases snuggling close 

As soon as Roman's put the cloth away and pulled them all into a pair of boxers, he too climbs into bed. Pulling the covers over them as his big arms gather the two close, Dean happily engulfed in the heat between them 

He can feel the exhaustion taking over him and he smiles softly as Seth drifts off against his shoulder. The first to fall asleep like always it's almost ironic, they'll get the Wyatt's next time though he knows that but he doesn't need to say it. He knows though that even if they don't by some twist of fate he won't complain and he never will cause the current situation ain't one he'll ever give up willing, with that happy thought in mind he drifts into sleep with Roman's fingers carding through his soft hair


End file.
